


Unlike Any Other

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sub Sam Winchester, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, ceremony sort of, kitten play, references to edgeplay, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020Dean never found an appeal in collaring his kitten. That is until a beautiful collar attracts his attention. He's known Sam wants it. Has wanted it for a long time. It just took Dean some time to understand the importance of it.18+ content. Please read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkiship18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/gifts).



> Square Filled: Kitten Play
> 
> Izzy, this is for you. In this far too harsh of a world, here's trying to send you some joy! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Jerzcaligirl, Firesign10 and Sammichgirl...I can't thank you all enough for what you have done for me. From giving suggestions to revisiting the plot to being my beta...that was a hell of a job you did! This wound't be possible without you guys!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dean watched from outside the shop where various collars were on display. He always thought collars were just symbolic, but he knows Sam wants one. He wants Dean to collar him and make it official. They’ve had several fights over the subject. And yet, Dean’s here, outside the shop, mulling over his options, rethinking his viewpoint. 

He was actually on a trip to the grocery store to pick out the green stuff that his pet liked, and of course, some pie. He’d been at the counter paying when a couple walked past him and he saw a collar adorning the woman’s neck. The man was obviously the Dom between the two; he had one of his hands on her waist in a tight grip and his eyes promised damage to anyone who looked at his girl even remotely appreciatively. Every now and then the guy would plant a kiss to her neck that screamed of possession and the woman would giggle. 

It was obvious that they were deeply in love. What stood out, was the visible display of ownership. As if the guy was showing off his treasure with the smug knowledge that she was his and no one else would get to have her but him.

Seeing something like this was not new to Dean. He’d seen many people collar their partners as it was a sign to strangers that they were off limits. It was cute, but it was also a huge turn-on whenever Dean looked at his own partner and thought of collaring that pretty neck. Oh how beautiful Sam would look in a collar, submitting to Dean in their bunker, letting Dean use him in all the good ways possible.Well, collaring his little brother definitely held more appeal, as he thought more and more about it, now. 

They had agreed that their relationship was unconventional from the start, but it didn’t deter them from venturing into who they really were to each other. Dean was the more dominant one, but he’d never hurt his little brother. He’d die before he did that. So, he had held off on exploring that side of himself with Sam. Then, one fine day he saw his brother naked, on his knees in their bedroom, asking Dean to “please make me yours, Master.”

That had been the end of the charade. His pet even liked to get all pretty for him. Wearing a tank top and panty hose, putting some kohl around his eyes, and getting those kissable pink lips all shiny with a strawberry -flavored lip balm. Dean rather liked that taste mingled with that of Sam’s own. Damn, but his brother always looked sexy and Dean would always lose control when he did things like that. Although, Dean always enjoyed punishing his little pet for teasing him. At times, Sam would put on the lip balm just to rile Dean up when they were on a hunt, dressed as federal officers. Dean had his suspicions that his pretty pet rather enjoyed all the ways Dean found to discipline him once they got back to the bunker, and that was why Sam did what he did, even when they were on the job. 

Dean didn’t mind one bit. Because at the end of the day, his pet would always obey him and only him. He remembered that one time they were in a club and a random Dom had approached Sam while Dean went to buy them drinks. Sam had said no. Apparently the guy didn’t get the memo and had dared to touch Sam.  _ His _ Sam. Dean had been furious and was sure he was going to move in for a justified kill, but just then, Sam threw a punch of his own, screaming that he’s off limits and that he was taken and only belonged to his Master. He was only his Master’s sub. No one else’s. Damn, his kitten had claws. And it was the sexiest sight Dean had ever seen. Sam yelling and punching the guy all the while declaring his loyalty to Dean was a huge turn- on. When Dean came into Sam’s line of sight, his brother had immediately kneeled before him, telling him that the guy was trying to take what rightfully belonged to Dean. 

Dean couldn't believe what happened next. His little pet tilted his head back, exposing his long, slim neck, begging Dean to mark him up and show everyone who he truly belonged to. Needless to say, Dean did; kissing his brother senseless and sucking marks on that slender neck, leaving the skin beautifully bruised. He then grabbed Sam’s arm, dragging him to the Impala and fucking him in the back seat doggy style; demanding that Sam say his name while moaning every time Dean hit that sweet spot inside of him. 

The more he thought about it, he realized that even though Dean was the Dom in their relationship, he knew he was the one completely whipped. In reality his sub was the one who held all of the control, because his brother had complete power over him. It took only one teasing look from Sam to have Dean going rock hard in seconds, willing to give whatever he needed. 

He remembered a time when he had edged Sam for hours. Edging play was something he wasn’t really interested in, but then Sam had teased him the whole time they were on road coming back from a hunt. Sam had been wearing a tight shirt, bending over rather sensuously every time he had to pick something up. Damn, the mere thought had Dean’s cock swelling, he could so bang his brother right now.  _ Not the point, Dean. _ The point was that Sam had been a slut for him the entire time during the drive, but even when they had to stop for the night at a motel, Dean had resisted. He had resisted the pretty, sultry pout and the puppy eyes, not giving in to his sub's demands. Damn, but his Sammy was a bossy sub. Cold showers were his only relief that day.

Once they were back at the bunker though, Dean had gone to get the butt plug and cock ring out of their black toy box and tortured Sammy the whole day, not letting him come even once. He went on to fuck him, and no matter how many times Sam begged him to please, please let him come, Dean had refused to remove the cock ring. His pet had made such sweet noises and they’d only added to Dean’s pleasure. But he wouldn’t let his brother find release. Instead, he had taken him to the brink of coming, time and time again, testing Sam's resolve and sanity.Of course they had a safe word for that, in case Sam couldn’t take it. He was waiting for his brother to say “Hemingway”. Sam had surprised him though, he endured the torture, Dean put him through. And Dean was mighty proud of his brother. At the end of the day, Dean had fucked his brother stupid and that big, beautiful cock that Dean loved so much was swollen, blue- red, and Sam had started begging profusely to the point of shedding tears. This time though, the tears were of relief as Dean made love to his Sammy, peppering him with sweet kisses as he told him how beautiful, how hot he was and how much Dean loved him. When Sam was finally allowed to come, on Dean’s command, it was to the shout of Dean's name. Sam had almost passed out after their long, slow, torturous play session. 

Dean loves Sammy. Loves every single inch of his little brother. And he wants to show him how grateful he is everyday for the fact that Sam is with him; tolerates him, and always comes back to him. The public display of affection he just witnessed at the store has him crave that same possession and that passion. He knows Sam is his, just as Sam knows he is Dean’s. Yet the bastards like that guy at the club don’t get it, and they always come after Sam. He’s Sammy after all - everything good, beautiful and sexy. Who wouldn't? 

Dean wants to put his collar on Sam. Show the world visibly that he belongs to Dean. The collar would be somewhat like a wedding ring. But instead of being Mr. and Mr. Winchester (well, you know, the husband version), Dean thought, smirking, Sam will be Dean's collared sub with all that entailed being in a D/s relationship. It will let every single asshole know that Sammy is completely taken, and that he only belongs to Dean. No one should ever touch his brother again. Not without serious consequences. He admires the beautiful collars laid out for customers to choose from at the glass window. One immediately catches his attention. 

It is a gold chain, intricately woven. In the center is an elegant jewel, an opalescent white stone shining. It appears more of a necklace but it definitely is a collar, as it has an adjustable catch with a lock. It will look pretty on his pretty pet. He knows it will cost him, and Sammy will give him hell for it, but he doesn’t care. He wants his brother to stand out among all others, just in case Dean decides to take him to a club once again. Sam is beautiful; he deserves to have all the pretty things that will show off his assets. Determined,Dean enters the shop dreaming about his Sammy kneeling for him and begging to be fucked, wearing nothing but that collar. 

All in all, Dean ends up buying the jeweled collar, a sexy tank top, a pair of satin pantyhose, and a new cock ring. It turns out that the shop is not only for sex toys, but offers everything, from clothing to collars to even make up for women. It’s an all-in-one shop, the first of its kind Dean’s ever come across. So he decided to thoroughly spoil his Sammy. He can’t wait to see his brother's reaction. 

“Dean, are you serious?” Sam asks when Dean shows him the collar. His eyes are suspiciously wet. 

“Sammy,” Dean says softly. They are in the library of the bunker and Sam loved the tank top and pantyhose that Dean surprised him with. However when Dean showed him the red, velvety box and opened it slowly, Sam had stared hard at it for a very long time without speaking. Dean steps towards his brother, until they’re almost sharing the same breath. “I love you, my pet.” 

“De…” Sam’s kaleidoscope eyes are now shining with unshed tears. He sounds hopeful and terrified at the same time. 

“Kneel and no talking unless I permit,” Dean commands, no longer Sam’s brother, but his Dom. 

Sam obeys without question, lowering his head. 

“Lose the shirt.” 

“Yes, Master.” Sam does as commanded.

“Did I give you permission to talk, Sammy?” 

Sam shuts up immediately.

“Good, kitten. Now, show me you want this.” 

Sam tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck, while still keeping his head bowed. 

The sheer beauty of the pose in front of him makes Dean emotional. The trust that Sammy has in him always baffles him. Especially the way he goes pliant after their love making and scenes. He completely trusts Dean to take care of him. Dean is so happy that he almost cries. Pulling himself together, he picks up the necklace/collar and clasps it around his kitten. 

"This collar is my promise to you, Sam. My promise to always love, honor, and protect you. I promise to look after you and care for you. This collar is my symbol of possession. You’re mine, hereon. Only mine to touch and cherish. Only mine to command. Only mine to be obeyed. What do you say, Sammy?” 

“Yours, Master.” Sam replies, and Dean can hear the happiness and tears in his voice. 

Dean kneels right in front of his sub . “At ease,” he whispers softly in Sam’s ear just as Sam throws himself into his big brother’s arms. 

“Shh…. It’s okay, Sammy. Know that I’m just as much yours as you’re mine.” And Sam sobs louder. 

“Dee…Dee…I love you. So much. I never thought…” 

“I know. I’m sorry it took me so long to understand that you needed it just as much as I did. From here on, it’s official. Just like we’re married. Yeah.” 

“I thought you’d leave me one day,” Sam wails.

“Oh, little brother. Never. Don’t you know that by now? I’m not leaving you, ever. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.” 

Sam cries harder. 

This time, Dean knows that they are tears of joy. Joy of finally having someone to belong to. Forever. He gently kisses the tears away and is gifted with a brilliant smile, with dimples in full force. 

This is all Dean needs. A smile as bright as the sun. This is where he belongs. 

With Sammy. For Sammy. Forever and ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
